Arrows are typically comprised of an arrow shaft and an arrowhead, commonly referred to as a broadhead, that is mounted at a tip end of the arrow shaft opposite an engaging nock. Conventional broadheads are designed with straight blades that are mounted on a center ferrule. Broadheads are designed for the purpose of striking and piercing a target, such as a game animal. However, the effective cutting surface of a broadhead is limited by the length of the blades. If the blades on current broadheads are lengthened to increase their cutting surface, the broadheads become less desirable as the increased length of the blades increases the broadheads effective diameter. Additionally, a larger surface area of a broadhead may cause the flight of an arrow to be influenced by wind or other factors which may cause deviation from a linear flight path.